


UNO

by insanechayne



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Implied Twincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanechayne/pseuds/insanechayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: The boys play UNO. Connor is very competitive. Murphy decides to make the game more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



> Implied twincest. No actual smut.  
> Thanks to my best friend, Monica, for the idea.  
> Enjoy.

Connor smirked at his brother, smacking a blue Draw 2 card on the growing stack in the middle of them on the table. He only had three more cards until he won this game of UNO, and giving his twin extra cards was sure to put the game even further into his favor. 

Murphy feigned a look of utter shock at the card Connor had played, as if he couldn’t believe his twin had done such a thing to him, and Connor felt certain that victory would soon be his. The expression on Murph’s face suddenly transformed into a wicked grin, and Connor knew that whatever happened next would not be a good thing for him. 

“Yellow.” Murphy spoke calmly as he laid a Draw 4 Wild on top of his brother’s Draw 2. Murphy wasn’t about to let Connor win so easily. 

“Fuck.” Connor muttered under his breath as he added four cards to his hand, grimacing at the fact that he only had one yellow card, and three fives in green and red. He sincerely hoped that his brother played a five soon, so that he could turn the tables on him once more.

It was Murphy’s turn again, and his grin widened into one of pure evil; in that moment it was almost hard to believe that Murphy was a Saint. He laid down a yellow Reverse card, giving himself another turn, then a yellow Skip card, and finally a yellow Draw 2. “UNO. Wanna just call it quits, little brother?” 

Connor silently fumed, his glare shifting from his brother’s ice blue eyes and the cards on the table. No way was Murph getting away with this, especially not after he’d added insult to injury.

“Game’s not over yet, Murph.” Connor mumbled under his breath, and played his last Draw 2 card, this one green, and hoped that his brother didn’t draw green and had to take more from the drawing stack. 

Murphy huffed in annoyance as he picked up his cards. None of them were green, and the grin on his face was replaced with a scowl which grew deeper with every card he picked up. 

“You can just take the whole stack there, brother.” Connor laughed, watching with competitive glee as Murphy shoved cards into his hand. 

“No fuckin’ green in here, Conn. Ya didn’t shuffle right, asshole.”

“I shuffled just fine, Murph. Ya weren’t complainin’ ‘bout my shufflin’ a few minutes ago, dickhead.” Connor reached over and flicked the still growing stack of cards in his brother’s hands, earning a slap to the arm from Murphy. 

Finally Murphy found a card he could use, a green zero, and sighed as he put it down. Things had been going so well for him a few minutes ago. 

Connor chuckled as he played a Reverse, and then a Nine (or was it a Six? Those underscores always confused him), reducing his hand to five cards, which contrasted quite well with his brother’s twenty. 

“Perhaps ya should give up, Murph. No way you’re gonna win with twenty cards in your hand against only my five.” Connor placed an elbow on the table, raising his eyebrows cheekily at his twin. 

Murphy snorted. “Don’t get cocky yet, Conn. Still got a few tricks up my sleeve.” He then deftly placed a green Skip, red Skip, red Reverse, yellow Reverse, yellow Skip, and a Draw 4 Wild onto the pile, cutting his cards down to fourteen; the odds still weren’t quite in his favor, but they were starting to look up. “Blue.”

The rage in Connor’s face was comical, and Murphy couldn’t help but laugh at the grimace on his twin’s face. Connor’s competitive switch was flipped into the ‘ON’ position now, and he wasn’t going down without a fight. Even though it was just a game of UNO between brothers, Connor couldn’t stand to lose, especially not with Murphy taunting him. His fury only grew as he drew four cards, and then had to take another three before finding a blue card he could play. 

“What say we make this more interesting, Conn?” Murphy didn’t look up as he laid a blue eight over his brother’s card. Pretty soon they would have to flip over the stack between them over and take from that; the shuffled deck that lay face down, ready for play, was down to only about six now. 

“How so?” Connor’s face was a smooth mask of non-emotion as he put down a Wild. “Red.”

Murphy fished around his cards for a red one, and eventually plucked out a red two. “How about whoever wins gets to top tonight.” Murphy’s eyes cut mischievously up to his brother’s, a devilish smirk lighting his features. Whether he won or lost the silly card game he was sure to win in the bedroom; being on top was always good for easy pleasure, and being on bottom with Connor’s pent up fury finding its release in hard thrusts would bring just as much ecstasy.

Connor raised an eyebrow at Murphy, then nodded, a smile pulling up his lips. “Sounds like a fair deal to me, Murph. Hope you won’t mind being bottom, then.”

Murphy shook his head as he laughed lightly; he didn’t mention the fact that he wouldn’t mind that one little bit, if the game took a turn in that direction. 

The boys played for about half an hour more, the stack between them having to be flipped and re-used several times during. Every time one thought he was about to win the other would slam down a Draw 2 or Draw 4 Wild. Many times they had to take about half the stack in order to find a usable card, which just infuriated them even more. Insults were thrown left and right, snide comments made one after another; all of them were playful and joking, of course, but you wouldn’t think so if you heard them out of context. 

At the end of it all Connor came out victorious, leaving his brother with ten cards in his hand. Murphy threw the cards in his face, and Connor laughed as they littered the dingy floor beneath his chair. 

“Looks like you’ll be a bottom after all, brother o’mine.” Connor grinned, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. 

Murphy tried to pretend that he was upset with this, but Connor could see the hungry glint in his eyes; the boy wanted Connor to dominate him. 

“Oh, and I thought of another use for that stupid fuckin’ rope of mine.” Connor’s grin grew wider, all teeth now, sharp, menacing, and sensual. 

“What’s that?” Murphy cocked an eyebrow at his twin.

“I’m gonna tie you to the bed so you’ll stay in place while I fuck you blind.”

Murphy swallowed roughly, and stood to pull his brother to the bed; he was quite excited about the direction Connor’s thoughts had taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Because I have currently started work on my first novel and already have quite a few people supporting me, someone suggested I set up a newsletter about the book.   
> It'd be mostly updates about the writing process, quotes from the book, and in the future updates about publication and when it'll be available for purchase.  
> The newsletter will be a mass email sent out roughly once a week. So if you're interested in being a part of this you can send me an email at chayne43571@gmail.com, where the newsletter will be sent from, or you can message me here or at my tumblr (insanechayne.tumblr.com) with the email address you'd like me to send the letter to.   
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
